This City Is My City
by ILoveYouSandrashrew
Summary: After 50 years of forced stasis, the Autobots wake up to a new planet. They are named heroes after saving Sumdac Tower and its residents, including Jak Skeller, Sari's adoptive sister and "babysitter." Follows TFA plotline w/ only slight changes. OC/?
1. Chapter 1: Bring It Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only claim to own my OC, Jak Skeller. **

**Hello darlings! I've been cooking this story up ever since I started watching TFA over track out. Gotta say, it was btter than I expected it to be... Much to my pleasure. ^-^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A warning: there's a wee bit of cursing in this one. **

* * *

><p>"Sari, would you please get back here? I don't have time for this!"<p>

The sound of thundering footsteps, a mechanical bark and the heavy breathing of both girls was all that could be heard through the metal halls of Sumdac tower. The younger girl, Sari, paid no mind to the voice calling out for her to stop. Instead, she focused her attentions on the robotic dog running ahead of her.

"Give it back! I need that you dumb robo-dog!" she yelled as the dog tuned around the corner and faced her, a mechanical growl sounding as it lowered its head to the ground playfully.

"Sari! You're going to get us in trouble!"

Still, the girl paid no attention and lunged at the dog, only to land flat on her face.

"That's it! You're so dead!" Sari yelled as she stood up and lunged after the robot pooch once more.

"God help me..."

With that, the young woman was off again, racing after Sari. She didn't have to run for much longer, because the dog finally came to a stop after running into the professor. It turned and paused to look at Sari, right in the middle of a group of students. Oh crap, that's right. Professor Sumdac was leading a tour today for the local elementary school...

Sari, not caring who or what was in her way, lunged right at the dog, circling around her father and into the small mob of kids before finally making a grab for the key and successfully attaching herself to it.

Give it back you mangy old fur-bot! I mean now!" she screeched as she tugged at the key, her eyes narrowed in frustration. The robot dog growled back at her, pulling backwards in an attempt to take back its new toy. But Sari was having none of it.

"This key, is not a chew toy!"

Finally, as if by magic, the dog let go and took a few steps back, watching as Sari went tumbling back, right into her father. The two landed in a jumbled heap, and from the looks of it, he was not happy in the slightest.

"Sorry dad..." Sari muttered softly as she lowered her head, rust colored eyes scanning the floor.

"Professor Sumdac..." the young woman started uncertainly, an apologetic look on her face. Her maroon colored eyes wide as she panted softly, full lips parted. Her wavy black hair was in a disarray from chasing after the girl for so long, and the pinkish red streak, which almost matched her eye color, hung in her face. She was much taller than the late Professor and his daughter, but she was only around five foot five. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the Professor cut her off.

"Please," the professor cut in, holding out a hand for the two girls to be quiet. "Forgive me children. This is my daughter Sari."

As if on que, Sari blew an enormous bubble out of the gum she was chewing, only to have it pop right in her face seconds later. Professor Sumdac sighed and shook his head.

"And this is her tutor and caretaker, Jak," he said.

The woman waved, a slightly nervous grin on her lips before she knelt down to help Sari out of the pink death trap she'd gotten herself into.

"Sari, what do you say?"

The girl struggled to get the gum off as she glanced over at the children.

"Anyone got a pair of scissors?"

The children looked at one another, eyebrows raised as the girl finally pried off the gum with the help of Jak, and popped it right back into her mouth.

"Never mind."

A chorus of 'ewwwws' sounded throughout the children as they watched with disgust. One boy, however, decided to at least attempt to seem friendly.

"So... What's it like to grow up around all these cool robots?" he asked as he raised his hand.

"I don't know. What's it like to go to school with other kids?" Sari countered, curiosity beginning to fill her eyes. Professor Sumdac stepped in front of her and sighed irritably.

"I apologize once again for the interruption. But my daughter must return to her studies, isn't that right Jak?" he said, giving her a pointed look.

"Of, yeah... Come on Sari!" Jak said as she grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her away from the group as quickly as she could.

"Hey... What's the big deal!" Sari protested as she tried to wriggle free of the older woman's grip.

"There's no big deal Sari... Your dad is trying to work here," she said with a chuckle as Sari began to relax in her grip.

"Yeah well... I don't think he's doing that good," Sari muttered irritably, crossing her arms childishly.

"Of course not kiddo... Come on, let's go 'study,'" Jak said as she winked down at the girl, a smile dancing on her lips.

"I so beat you Jak! Look, look! Twenty points higher than your high score. BOO-YAH!"

Jak shook her head and smiled as she set the controller down.

"You got me kid. Wow, and I was proud of that score too," she added and plopped down onto the girl's bed, stomach first. Sari joined her, but not after dog piling on her and then rolling off, a fit of giggles escaping her lips.

"Yeah well, I'm just that awesome."

Jak rolled her eyes and smiled, patting the girl's head.

"You want me to do your hair? I think it got a little messed up from all that dancing."

Sari's eyes widened.

"It did?"

"Yup!" Jak countered as she tackled the girl in a hug, one hand coming up to ruffle her hair.

"Jak, that's cheating!" Sari whined through laughter as she crawled towards the edge of the spacious bed. "Now you really do have to fix it."

Jak shrugged and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Sari scooted closer and sat cross legged in front of the girl, a content smile on her face as her caretaker weaved her fingers through her hair and untangled any knots. The quiet left Jak time to just think... About everything. The little girl sitting in front of her...?

Boy, when she got older, she was going to be a gorgeous one. Her skin was a pretty tan shade, and her eyes. That odd rusty red color. They almost matched her flaming red hair, which was always up in two little pigtails. She didn't look quite natural to be honest. Well, she wasn't.

It was no secret to her that Sari wasn't really a human being, but a robot that some how found it's way to Professor Sumdac's lab. It was because of her job at the time that she had know, and why she was still her working for them.

Eight years ago, Jak had been working alongside Professor Sumdac as a representative for her father. The two were business partners, had been since she was three, and she was her father's most trusted worker. While Prof. Sumdac created robots for practical purposes, such as cleaning bots or police bots, Skeller Corp. catered to the more... Entertainment side of the business. There head-lining creation had been the ANImal, a robot pet created for those who were allergic to certain animals, or not up to the task of fully taking responsibility of a pet. For instance, a sick child who had always wanted a puppy could finally have one. A puppy that he wouldn't be allergic to, a puppy who wouldn't pee everywhere or die suddenly. Oh no, this puppy was his friend for life. Of course, any smart person could see the design flaw. This pet wasn't real. It wasn't alive and it didn't have feelings. But what child would know that just by glancing at it? Skeller Corp. was getting so good at creating ANImals, that they almost seemed real. Of course, Prof. Sumdac refused to take the technology that Skeller offered him. He wasn't aiming for real; he was aiming for helpful and safe.

Wow... She'd lost her train of thought there. Eight years ago, when she'd been collaborating with Sumdac for her father, they'd returned to find a small robot creature, made of what looked to be liquid metal. Upon Sumdac touching it, the creature began to slowly morph into a humanistic form, and grew to be Sari in a few short days.

The whole incident was... Traumatic to say the least, but still exciting. When Sari finally started to wake up, Sumdac, who was having a nervous breakdown at that point, asked for her help in raising Sari, almost as if she were her older sister or something of the sort. Jak agreed, and to this day... She'd been living happily at Sumdac tower.

"Hey Jak... Jak? Jak! Are you in there?" Sari called, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Oh... Sorry, just thinking," Jak replied as she tied the second pigtail into place.

"About what? That guy that you saw in the shopping mall today?" Sari teased, causing Jak to roll her eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha. You're a funny one, aren't ya?"

Sari grinned widely.

"Duh! Now let me do your hair! I wanna try braiding it since it's so long."

Complying without a fuss, Jak turned her back to the girl and smiled.

"You know you're short when an eight year old can braid your hair without much difficulty."

Jak rolled her eyes and scowled playfully.

"But you're still shorter. Now braid or I'm getting up," she said and reached around to poke the young girl's leg.

Sari let out a girlish giggle and nodded.

"Okay, okay. You know, I like the new streak color. This one rocks!"

"Gracias darling. I appreciate the compliment," Jak muttered softly as she shut her eyes.

The twenty-seven year old was a sucker for anybody who would just comb their fingers through her hair. Some people likened her to dog, others a cat. But hell, she didn't care, it just felt good.

"Hmmm... What color should I dye it next time Sar-bear?" Jak questioned with a sigh.

"I dunno... Halloween is coming up soon, so we'll have to save orange for October. Maybe white! I haven't seen you with white in a long time."

She nodded and sighed again, a small smile remaining plastered to her lips as she thought aimlessly about hair colors.

"Alright, you're all-"

A loud explosion cut her off. The building beneath them shuttered and loud alarm started to blare, signaling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

The wailing sirens of police cars and fire engines could barely be heard over the loud blaring of the alarm. Sari looked up at Jak expectantly, as if she knew what was going on.

"Come on Sari, we gotta get out of here," the young woman said as she grabbed the girl's hand securely.

"But what about dad?" she protested as she dug her heels into the ground.

This was so the wrong time to be stubborn... So the wrong time.

"Sari, he'll be fine! If anything, he was one of the first out to make sure whatever escaped is okay. Oh God... Kreon!"

Her eyes widened and she instantly began dragging Sari rather forcefully out of the room. After a few moments, Sari was running alongside her and down one of the many back staircases of the building.

"Wait, what about Sparkplug? We can't leave him too!" Sari suddenly started, her eyes widening. Before Jak could reply, Sari bolted off and out one the doors.

"Sari, no!" Jak yelped as she stumbled after the girl, nearly tripping on some rubble right outside of the door.

It was like an obstacle course, trying to keep up with the girl and trying dodge every piece of debris that seemed out to kill her. She'd nearly lost sight of the girl when a happy squeal sounded not too far off.

"Sparkplug, there you ar- Hey! I'm trying to save you! Why are trying to get my key?"

With a groan, Jak ran after the girl, who managed to find her way outside of the building and right near this giant... Cockroach... Thing.

"Sari, you idiot! What were you thinking?" she yelled, eyes narrowed slightly in concern.

"I just wanted to save Sparkplug! But he's being an ungrateful little mutt!" she growled as she tugged on the key.

With a sigh, Jak bent down and began to pull on Sari's waist in order to help the girl. Both of them were oblivious to the two cars sitting in front of them.

"What are those things?" the green military truck asked.

"I dunno, must be some kinda pet," the smaller yellow car replied.

"Why would the four-legged bot want a pet that big?"

Before the yellow car could respond, a tentacle crashed down a little behind them, sending them forward and closer to the girl. With little options left, the two cars crept closer. Jak was the one to notice as they stopped in front of them, her reddish-pink eyes widening slightly.

"Hello there little creatures. My name is Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner bots?"

Both Jak and Sari started up at the enormous green vehicle, both horrified and curious at the same time. The two shared a look before letting out an ear piercing scream at the same exact time.

The yellow car let out a scream of its own and back up, horn honking madly for a few seconds.

"Those things must be armed with some kinda high frequency sonic weapons!"

Sari took off running seconds later, followed by Jak, who was now just trying to calm the girl down.

"Sari, wait!" she called frantically.

"I think they're scared... Uh, don't worry little creatures. I'm not going to hurt you!" the green car said as it drove after them.

Sari's attempts at escaping danger were in vain as a tentacle came crashing down in front of her. It wrapped around her tiny waist and lifted her up into the air, much to Jak's horror.

"No, no! Sari! Oh God, you stupid piece of shit, give her back!" Jak screeched.

Whatever fear she had harbored for the talking cars was now dead and gone, replaced with fear that Sari would get hurt, or worse.

While Jak was freaking out, trying to figure out a way to save Sari, she barely noticed the fire engine and motorcycle drive up behind her.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know... But it needs our help. Autobots, transform!"

The sounds of gears shifting, metal grinding and squealing, and mechanical whirring caught Jak's attention suddenly, causing her to turn and star in awe.

The cars she had just seen, and two new vehicles, were transforming before her eyes, taking on humanoid figures and characteristics. Eyes, noses, mouths, hands... It was unreal. Yet there they were. And they were just standing around!

Sari had stopped screaming to utter a loud, "Cool!"

"Stop standing around and help her!" Jak suddenly blanched, her arms flailing around angrily. "That thing isn't just gonna sit there all innocent! It's gonna-"

Before she could finish her statement, Jak was lifted up into the air by a slimy tentacle. A scream escaped her lips, right as the big red and blue robot ordered the others to attack.

Jak struggled and clawed at the limb with all her might, but to no avail. It just tightened further, making breathing difficult. The robots were each aiming different attacks at the monster, one of which sent Sari sailing through the air and into the yellow robots hands. Oh thank God, she was safe.

The angered roar of the monster and the tightening around her torso reminded her that now it was her turn to be saved... Hopefully.

Or not... The big green one had just launched what look like a wrecking ball right into the monster, and it did nothing to stop it. In fact, it started to absorb the freaking thing. Oh this was lovely. She was going to die here.

Jak's vision began to swim as the grip around her tightened, her ears started to ring, and she could have sworn she she felt something crack inside of her... This was not going to end well. Her head lolled to the side as her breathing became more ragged.

But then, as if by a miracle, the grip suddenly loosened, and she was falling, falling, falling. Right into an enormous awaiting palm. She barely saw a glimpse of black and gold before she was set gently on the ground. She could hear the myriad of voices behind her, and then... Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, especially in the spelling area. Not having Word on my computer is starting to get aggravating...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only claim to own my OC, Jak Skeller. **

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know, it's considerably shorter than the first chapter, but still... It's something! **

* * *

><p>"Jak...? Jak! Can you hear me?" a childish voice whined as a small hand gripped her own.<p>

"Ow.. Sari, is that you?" Jak moaned as she blinked a few times, trying to block out the harsh light. The smell of sterilized everything and medicine tickled her nose as she finally came to her senses.

"Yeah, it's me Jak. I was so worried! Dad was too, and all the Autobots!" Sari said quickly. "You could had gotten smushed by that thing, but Prowl saved you and then got himself all beat up. But then I fixed him with my key and now he's oka-"

A hand shot out to cover Sari's mouth.

"Good God Sari, slow down a second. Your key? Who's Prowl? And what are Autobots?"

"Ohhhh, that's right. You don't know them yet. Well, they got congrats from dad and the mayor earlier today. They're heroes now," she said nonchalantly.

"Heroes... That's nice. When do I get to meet 'em?"

"Oh, as soon as you get out of here. You'll get to meet Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and Optimus... You get the idea."

"Bulk...head? That sounds dangerous..." Sari looked up at her worriedly. "Awesome," Jak added a few seconds later, a grin plastered on her lips.

"Really? Well they're all awesome."

"You don't say. Well how about you spring me outta this joint so I can meet these awesome robots."

Sari nodded and smiled.

"Dad already sent word. Oh, you might want to check on Kreon as soon as you get back. He's freaking out without you."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jak sighed and sat up. "Now let's get me a doctor so I can leave... Uh, what all was wrong with me again?"

One pair of clean clothes, a shower, an explanation and some medication later, Sari and Jak were headed out to the parking lot. According to the doctor, Jak had fractured two ribs, sprained her wrist and scratched up her back. But despite it all, she was one big ball of smiles. Hospitals were not her thing.

"Jak, this Bumblebee. Bumblebee, this is Jak!" Sari chirped happily as she looked between the two.

"Uh... Yeah, hi. This weird, talking to a car and all," Jak scratched the back of her head, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her ribs.

"Nice to meet ya Jak!" he replied enthusiastically, the car bouncing around on its wheels. "Let's get going. We were all gonna meet up."

Jak and Sari both climbed, with Jak in the driver's seat of course. Even if the whole city of Detroit knew he was a robot, there was no way she was going to let Sari sit there. Nu-uh, she was the adult here.

"Hey Bee, can we stop for some food? I'm hungry," Sari whined as she wiggled around in the passenger seat.

"Uh, sure Sari. Where, exactly, do you humans refuel?"

Sari smacked her forehead and sighed.

"The Burger Bot of course!"

Jak groaned and leaned her head against the seat.

"Sari, that stuff is so nasty. Do you even know the horrible things they do to the cows to make them... That way?"

Sari waved her hand dismissively as they came up to the drive through.

"You and your weird veggie obsession. Hi, can I have-"

Jak stopped listening as she rolled her eyes, concentrating on keeping her breathing under control. When they got to wherever, she'd need to take those pills.

"And a water," Jak added quickly before the order box turned into a robot that delivered their order.

"Yum, this is the good stuff!" Sari moaned in satisfaction as she stuffed her face with food.

"Ugh... I don't even understand how that goes down..." Jak said and visibly winced.

The girl merely made a face at her.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but Boss Bot wants us at the park now," Bumblebee cut in as the radio turned down.

"Sure thing dude. But you're carrying me," Jak said as she took a swig of her water.

"Okay! Why, exactly?" he questioned.

"Because I cracked two ribs! Would you want to walk if you cracked something inside of you?" Jak retorted and rolled her eyes.

"Point taken. Sheesh, you femmes can get pretty nasty," he muttered as he parked.

Sari hopped out and threw away her trash while Jak hobbled off to lean against a fence, watching in awe as Bumblebee transformed. She knew this was going to become a common occurrence, but it was still amazing how a car could be a robot... Or the other way around really.

Bumblebee placed a hand on the ground for Jak to climb into, which she did with some difficulty.

"Hang on now. I don't need you going splat. Prime would be on my aft so fast..." he muttered. Jak rolled her eyes and grasped his armor as he placed her on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. It'd take a bigger drop to make me go splat."

"Come on you slow pokes!" Sari giggled as she sprinted ahead, her arms over her head as she left them in the dust. Jak chuckled and shook her head.

"Where she gets her energy from, I'll never know," Jak muttered as she smiled.

"Well where ever it comes from, I hope Bulkhead doesn't find it. That'd be bad," he mused.

"How so?"

"Big, clumsy bot with a whole lotta energy? Sounds like a mess to me," Bumblebee said and turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, makes sense. So, can I ask a couple questions?"

"Sure."

Jak pursed her lips before speaking.

"Sari said something about Autobots..." she trailed off, leaving the statement open.

"Oh yeah, that's us. We're just the most awesome group of Cybertronians to set foot anywhere."

Jak gave him a skeptical look, her eyebrows raised.

"Hehe, okay, we aren't the only Autobots out there. Just the only ones on earth. We're the good guys."

"Then who are the bad guys?"

"The Decepticons."

Jak remained silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Ah, well... I suppose evil robots would be inevitable. What about the rest of you? I mean, there's you... But I don't know anyone else before hand."

"Well, there's Optimus. He's the leader of us, sort of inexperienced in our terms, but he's pretty good at it. Then there's Bulkhead, the klutz and the total bot-wrecking machine! Then there's Ratchet, the oldest of us and the medibot. He's really cranky, so watch out. And then there's Prowl, the resident ninja bot. He's kinda quiet, but he's cool."

"Ninja bot? That is epic... Question, out of you all, who saved me?" Jak asked curiously.

"That was Prowl. Kinda weird though, he went all hero mode then got cocky and got eaten by that bug thing," Bee said as he waved a hand. They had finally made it to the park, where Optimus was standing, Sari atop his shoulder as he surveyed the humans.

"What's up Boss Bot?" the little yellow mech asked as he stopped next to him.

"Just observing the humans Bumblebee, and explaining. You see," he said and turned back to Sari. "We Autobots are programmed to respect the source of life, to protect it at all costs. For us that means one thing, the Allspark. But yet, you organics are life, which means we must protect you as well."

Sari blinked and nodded as she looked up at the large bot from atop his shoulder.

"But, how is it you're able to make these new, smaller organics?" he asked as he pointed a finger at a baby in a carriage. The tiny baby's parents were pushing him along, not noticing anything as they walked.

Sari and Jak shared a look, confusing both bots. The younger girl leaned in and whispered into the Autobot leader's audio, a smirk on her face. His face snapped forward, optics widening as he came to the realization of how babies were made.

"You think that's bad? You should see how they come out," Jak teased as she grinned. Optimus shook his head and made a face.

"No thank you... As interesting as I'm sure it would be," he muttered and sighed, much to the girls' amusement.

"I wanna know!" Bumblebee whined as he looked between them, a displeased frown on his lip plates.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you want Bee," Jak said as she leaned in, whispering to him in the same manner Sari had to Optimus. While the girl probably only had a limited knowledge, Jak did not, and she held nothing back in an attempt to embarrass the bot.

His eyes widened, mouth unhinged.

"I... Um... I don't know if that sounds fun or painful," he muttered as he turned his gaze towards the ground.

"Eh, a little of both," she replied and shrugged.

"And how do you know that?" Bumblebee blanched, his voice raising an octave. Jak just smiled innocently.

"What are you suggesting? I'm offended you think I'm that type of person," Jak chuckled and shook her head.

Bumblebee just sighed and slumped.

"Femmes... Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em. Oh wait, I have been for the past-" Bumblebee was cut off as the ground beneath them shuddered. The increasingly loud thumping of footsteps signaled the imminent approach of none other than Bulkhead.

"Hi guys! Sorry, I got stuck in what you humans call, traffic," he said and scratched his head. "I don't think they liked me walking over them..." he trailed off.

"You were walking over cars?" Sari yelped as she scurried to look at Bulkhead, clinging to Optimus.

He didn't get to answer, because a red and white bot appeared behind him.

"I don't understand you organics' ways! Who sits there for an hour, in the middle of the road, just ranting at nothing?" he grumbled and paused as he caught sight of Jak. "Oh great, another one. Aren't you the one that almost got pulverized? You organics... Can't even defend yourself." he muttered irritably.

"Um, hello! Unlike you, I don't have cannons that pop out of my arms! What do I look like?" Jak retorted and furrowed her brows.

"Calm down both of you," Optimus said as he motioned with his hands. "We're all friends here. Speaking of friends, where is Prowl?"

"Right here," a smooth voice said. Everyone turned to look at the newly arrived bot.

"What took you so long? I thought you were the ninja," Bumblebee said and made a pose like that of a ninja, nearly throwing Jak off.

"Watch it! Injured girl sitting on your shoulder, remember?" Jak hissed as she clutched onto his armor, her teeth grit in pain.

"Oh, yeah..."

Bumblebee rubbed his head sheepishly.

"To answer your question, I was observing the earth creatures known as birds. They're fascinating, so lithe and active... But, I was disturbed by admirers," he muttered the last part as he crossed his arms.

"Ohhh, you mean those organics that follow us around and take pictures? I like them!" Bumblebee said and danced around. "They make noises when you entertain them," he said and continued to move.

"Bumblebee! Would you hold still- Gah!" Jak yelped as her hold on Bee's armor slipped, sending her flying towards the ground. She'd expected to faceplant on the concrete and have to nurse a broken nose, or more, but she landed on a tan palm. It gently wrapped its servos around her and brought her up to optic level, so she was face to face with a bright blue optic panel.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you two now...?" Jak said and smiled sheepishly, clutching at her ribs.

"I suppose so," he muttered as he unfurled his servos, allowing her to simply sit there. "Are you unharmed?" he asked, to which Jak nodded.

Optimus cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well now that we're all here, I guess we should formally introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime," he introduced. "This is Ratchet, our medibot," Optimus continued as he pointed to the squat red and white robot. He grunted in response and crossed his arms. "You know Bumblebee. So this is Bulkhead," he pointed to the enormous green robot. "And last, but not least is Prowl."

Jak titled her head upwards to look at the gold and black ninja bot. He looked down at her, head titled slightly before he nodded.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you all. I'm Jak Skeller, Sari's unofficial sister, babysitter thing, somewhat tutor and daughter of Jack Skeller, founder of Skeller Corp," she gave them a wry grin as she pointed to herself. They all nodded and most of them smiled or gave some other sort of acknowledgement.

"Aw man! The sun is going down. You guys need to get back to base," Sari said suddenly.

"Base? We don't have a base," Bumblebee pointed out.

"Not that you know of," Sari grinned and jerked her head towards the parking lot. "Come, on let's go!" she said, nearly falling off Optimus.

"Alright, alright. Autobots, to... Base," he said before putting Sari down and transforming into his alt. mode. The rest of them transformed, minus Prowl, who set Jak down gently before transforming himself.

Jak stood awkwardly, eyes shifting between the Autobots. Sari had climbed into Bee without a second thought. Seconds later, the yellow police car shot off, probably at Sari's request.

"I would suggest riding with Optimus," A voice said, causing Jak to look around expectantly. Upon finding no person speaking to her, she finally shifted her gaze to the black and gold motorcycle before her. She still wasn't really acquainted with vehicles talking to her.

"Oh, okay." she said softly and smiled. "Thanks again... I really owe you." she said before turning to head towards Optimus.

"No need to thank me, I was simply doing what any Autobot would."

Jak smiled a bit wider as she walked towards Optimus, a hand still pressed gingerly to her ribs as she climbed into the awaiting cab.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Anyways, I might as well start this now... Who do you think Jak should be paired with? Just as a general question... Oh, by the way, not updating until I get a couple reviews on this... I know you guys are reading it. O.O<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only claim to own my OCs, Jak Skeller and Kreon.**

**Hello again! ^-^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter, ad our newest character. **

* * *

><p>By the time they had reached their destination, night had begun to fall. Shadows mimicked their moves as they strode closer to the ominous, empty warehouse. Jak eyed the place skeptically as she walked next to Sari. This was definitely going to need some work...<p>

"You guys need a home base," Sari started as she stopped and turned to look up at the Autobots, "And a ship at the bottom of Lake Eerie is just...way to far away. Then I remembered this place, my dad got it in a merger. He doesn't even know he owns it!" she said smugly.

Jak sighed and shook her head.

"Sari, maybe you should have told him..." she trailed off as blinding lights flooded the place. For a moment, both girls were a bit dazed, but came to their senses after a few moments of adjusting to the light. The lights roamed around the base, none of the Autobots saying a word as they surveyed their new home.

"So... What do ya think?" Sari asked, breaking the silence.

"I think... This what you organics call a real fixer upper," Bumblebee said skeptically as he looked around. Bulkhead then took it upon himself to make himself comfortable as he groaned, backside coming to meet the concrete floor as he relaxed.

"Anywhere where I can power down for a few megacycles is okay with me," he reasoned with a smile on his lip plates.

The wailing of fire engines and police cars caught the attention of everyone, causing them to turn and look out the enormous doorway.

"Sounds like someone needs help," Optimus stated, his tone serious. "Autobots-"

"I know, I know," Bulkhead cut him off as he pushed himself up, "Transform and roll out." he groaned.

Without a seconds thought, the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes.

"Yo, what about us?" Jak said as she placed a hand on her hip. "You just gonna leave us here?"

Optimus sat idle for a moment, before venting out a sigh.

"Get in. When we get there, I want both of you to stay out of the way. Got it?" he said sternly, his doors opening by themselves.

"Yes sir," Jak said as she saluted playfully.

"I'm riding with Bee!" Sari called as she sprinted towards the yellow car as if her life depended on it.

Jak shook her head and chuckled as she climbed in, sitting carefully so she wouldn't jostle her ribs.

As soon as both girls were safely inside, they sped off, lights ablaze and sirens wailing. They sped to the scene, looking no different than any of Detroit's other emergency vehicles.

It was easy to tell where the site of the emergency was. You could see the flames from blocks away, licking the edges of the buildings nearby by and smoke billowing from the windows and top of the building. Screams of terrified citizens were easily distinguishable amongst the incongruous sounds of emergency vehicles and the high pressure water being shot at the flames.

Sari and Jak were dropped off far away from danger, safe behind the lines of police men and saw horses.

The Autobots set to work helping people get out of the building, and keeping the flames down. Optimus shot some sort of fire retardant into the flames, successfully calming them in some places as Ratchet used some sort of ray to hold a piece of the building in the air.

Bulkhead caught another piece of falling rubble, while Prowl used the jets on his shoulders to blow back the flame to allow people to pass. Soon, everyone was safely out of the building, and the fire was beginning to die down. The Autobots turned around and strode back towards the group of citizens and emergency officials, earning the applause of every person there, including Sari and Jak.

"Good God, it's one thing for you to tell me they kick butt...and a whole 'nother thing to see it live," Jak said in amazement.

Sari nodded in agreement, clinging to her arm childishly as she watched.

"Yup! They rock don't they?"

Jak nodded in response, eyes widened slightly in wonder, before realization dawned on her. It was night, probably around 8 o'clock, and Professor Sumdac wanted Sari home tonight by dark... She was so dead.

"Sari, I think we need to get back to the tower..." Jak said with a slight grimace.

The eight year old frowned and narrowed her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips as she leaned forward slightly.

"Do not!"

"I believe you do, Sari," Optimus said as he knelt down to look at Sari. "I know you don't want to go home, but you need your rest. We all do."

Sari gave him an unconvinced look before sighing irritably.

"Fine, but you all have to come back to the tower with us. Okay? I want you guys to stay the night, just for tonight! The tower is even within walking distance!" Sari whined, putting on her best convincing face. Her eyes were big and her lower lip was jutted out, making her look like a cute, sad animal of sorts. Jak melted on spot as she resisted the urge to 'awww.' Despite the fact she'd know the girl all her life, there was no way anyone with a heart could disagree with a face like that.

Optimus let out a defeated sigh as he blinked.

"Alright, alright. Just stop making that face..."

"Aww, but it's cute!" Bumblebee protested as he leaned forward, servos pressed to his knee plates.

Sari's face instantly lit up as she punched the air triumphantly.

"Yes, yes! Bee, I'm with you," she said as hopped into his hand, which was extended towards her, and curled up happily there.

Jak smiled and shook her head at the girl's antics. Typical Sari. She could have anyone wrapped around her finger within a seconds notice. Bumblebee started walking in the direction of the tower, to which Jak followed suit.

She was stopped a few moments later by a large hand placing itself on the ground in front of her. She looked up, meeting Prowl's optics questioningly.

"You're injured. Are you not?" he questioned with the quirking of an optic panel.

"Yeah..." Jak started before sighing and climbing into his palm.

The ninja bot right himself and strode after the others, his optics looking straight ahead as he carried her.

"You know, you don't have to do this..." Jak started.

"Do what?"

"This," Jak motioned with her hand before resting her palm on his, resting her weight on it. "I'm a capable adult, even if I'm organic."

"Your recent injury proved otherwise," Prowl countered stoically, his gaze flickering down to her for a moment, becoming interested in what sort of argument she could come up with.

"Yeah, well, when you aren't twenty feet tall and made out of metal, it's easier to get hurt..." she said softly. "I just don't want to be a burden."

"Are you trying to protest against my helping you?" he countered, an optic quirking again.

"What- no! Fine, I'll just be quiet now... Just, thanks." Jak said, a defeated sigh escaping her lips as she slumped.

A barely audible chuckle escaped Prowl's lips plates, not to be heard by anyone but him.

Organics... Such amusing creatures.

They reached the tower within five more minutes, much to Sari's dismay. Jak could hear her griping from where she was.

"Come on Sari! You'll see us tomorrow!" Bumblebee tried to reason with the girl, who was now stomping around on the ground in front of him.

Jak sighed and rubbed her temples, eyes shut as she tried to block out Sari's ranting. The next second, her feet, which had been hanging off of Prowl's servo, were touching the ground. She sent him a grateful smile before hopping off and heading towards Sari.

"Okay kiddo, it looks like it's time for us to go to be-" Jak started, only to be cut off by a loud banging and thundering footsteps.

She turned her gaze towards the entrance to the building, where one of the side entry ways was hanging open on one hinge. A greyish blue blur was heading straight towards her, moving at a speed that almost made it unrecognizable.

Thinking that the incoming creature was a threat, the Autobots pulled out their weapons in a flash, aimed to protect the girl.

"No, no, don't! He's a friend, a friend!" Jak cried frantically as she threw out her arms to curb their attack.

The screeching sound of metal on concrete was heard as the offending blur came to a halt, and not a second to soon. It's sides heaved, blue eyes wide in confusion as it surveyed the giant robots standing before it.

"Easy boy," Jak said soothingly as she reached out a hand to pat the creature. "I'd like to introduce you to Kreon," she said, her look calm as she smiled.

Standing mere inches behind Jak was a large horse, its pelt a splotchy blue roan with white patterns and patches scattered randomly. Its hooves were not visible beneath the mass amount of feathering, and white capped its legs, leading up to black and then blue roan.

Kreon pressed his pink muzzle to her shirt, flaring his nostrils in concern as his blue eyes continued to watch the Autobots. His black forelock covered an eye as he shook his head and stepped forward.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked with confusion as he looked down at the horse, head cocked.

"He's a horse... Sort of." Jak said as she threaded her fingers through the draft horse's white mane.

"I don't detect an organic body," Prowl mused as he knelt down, a servo outstretched.

Kreon cautiously stepped forward, muzzle outstretched to gently bump the ninja bot's hand.

"Yeah, that's because he doesn't have one... He's a robot."

That got their attention.

"A robot?"

"He doesn't seem like one of us," Bumblebee said.

"That's because he isn't!" Ratchet said irritably, causing the stallion to spook and side step away from them. "There's no spark in that thing!"

"Hey, he isn't a thing," Jak said as she wrapped her arms around the robot equine's neck. "He's my baby."

"A baby?"

"You know, smaller organics," Jak said as she looked pointedly at Optimus and then Bee.

"You said you weren't that kind of human!" Bee pointed accusingly at her, causing Jak to roll her eyes.

"I'm not. It's metaphorical. Kreon is like my baby because I take care of him. Humans tend to form bonds with animals that can result in maternal feelings and attachment."

"Even if he is a robot, he sure acts like a real horse," Sari grunted as she attempted to climb onto the horse's back.

The massive draft turned his head to nuzzle her leg as she struggled, as if trying to encourage her. Jak decided to intervene, and cupped her hand in a make-shift stirrup for the girl to use.

"You actually let her sit on that thing?" Bulkhead questioned as he squinted his optics.

"Yeah, he's perfectly safe. It's in his programming not to freak out when someone is riding him. I should know, I designed him," Jak said, trailing off at the end as she reached up to scratch the horse's neck.

"I don't get it... He's a robot, but he acts like an organic?" Bumblebee questioned as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes, the whole point of the Skeller ANImal is to make them as realistic as possible without making them dangerous. They react like a real animal does, but they are programmed to consider the people in their vicinity and act occordingly," Jak explained.

The Autobots glanced at one another, as if confirming what they'd heard.

"This is all too confusing," Bumblebee moaned irritably.

"Stop whining!" Ratchet retorted, optics narrowing in annoyance. "You're acting less sophisticated than a protoform!"

"Protoform...?" Sari questioned from atop Kreon. "What's that?"

"Essentially, protoforms could be the equivalent of babies, though protoforms must be brought to life by a spark. They are not created by two our kind, coming together in a manner that resembles you organics form of reproducing." Prowl explained, his arms crossed.

"So you guys don't really get to have kids?" Jak questioned as she leaned on Kreon's shoulder.

"Oh sure we can. But they're called sparklings, not protoforms. Protoforms are empty till you fill 'em with a spark," Bee chirped.

"This is way too confusing." Sari groaned as she leaned forward, burying her face into Kreon's mane.

"Of course it is. You're too tired, I think it's time we get you upstairs." Jak suggested as she rubbed the girl's back.

Sari mumbled a protest, but her eyes drooping in fatigue. Jak smiled before glancing over at the Autobots.

"Good night guys. Have a nice night."

The Autobots voiced their goodbyes as Jak grabbed a lock of Kreon's mane. For good measure, she threw her hand up in a wave as she lead both sleeping girl and robot into the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! I've only gotten ONE review on this whole story... -.- And I know that you guys are reading it. The Traffic Stats don't lie. So until I get two more reviews, I won't be posting. <strong>

**As for who Jak will get paired with, we have one vote for Prowl! Lemme know who you want her to end up with!**


End file.
